FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show the orthodontic bone screw device for implantation 1. The orthodontic appliance 10 is commonly used when patients need to undergo orthodontic treatment, and in this situation, the orthodontic appliance 10 will be sleeved by an orthodontic metal wire 11 in order to provide a horizontal, vertical and sagittal directional force to the teeth of the patient. However, if the situation of the patient's teeth is such that the teeth are severely misaligned, or if the patient's teeth are only partially misaligned, then the dental surgeon will further implant a bone screw 12 in accordance with the correction requirements of the individual patients. In addition, the orthodontic treatment offered by the dental surgeon involves assembling an elastic fixing member 13 in between the bone screw 12 and the orthodontic appliance 10,
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the orthodontic bone screw device for implantation 1 is set up on the jaw bone of the oral cavity of the patient, and includes a bone screw 12 and an elastic fixing member 13. The bone screw 12 includes a disc-shaped cap portion 12a, and includes a screw portion 12b that extends downwards on the same axis from disc-shaped cap portion 12a and having screws on its external surface. Furthermore, the bone screw 12 also includes a neck portion 12c that projects coaxially from the top surface of the cap portion 12a, and the outer diameter of the neck portion 12c is smaller than the outer diameter of the cap portion 12a. In addition, the bone screw 12 also includes a head portion 12d that is fixed on to top surface of the neck portion 12c, and the outer diameter of the head portion 12d is larger than the outer diameter of the neck portion 12c. 
The outer diameter of the screw portion 12b tapers gradually from the top to the bottom. The outer diameter of the head portion 12d tapers gradually from bottom to the top, and the top surface of the head portion 12d is in the shaped of a convex arc.
The elastic fixing member 13 is an object that has elasticity and that may be elastically extended, and may include a number of positioning portions 131 that are linked integrally into one body. Each of the positioning portions 131 has a positioning hole 131a, and any one of the positioning portion 131 is used for sleeving the neck portion 12c that has been set up on the bone screw 12.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the use of the orthodontic bone screw device for implantation 1. When the bone screw 12 is being used, the bone screw 12 is used in conjunction with a rotating tool. The rotating tool may be set up on the head portion 12d and the neck portion 12c. The rotating tool is driven in order to perform the rotational action of the bone screw 12, and as a result enables the screw portion 12b of the bone screw 12 to turn, to be drilled and be locked in the jaw bone, or be detached from the jaw bone. Moreover, the orthodontic appliance 10 and the orthodontic metal wire 11 need to be set up/assembled on to the teeth of the patient, and this is followed by passing one of the positioning holes 131a of the elastic fixing member 13 that is adjacent to the orthodontic metal wire 11 through the hook portion 11a of the orthodontic metal wire 11, so as to select any one of positioning holes 131a of the elastic fixing member 13 to be sleeved on to the bone screw 12. Subsequent to the completion of the above-mentioned set up, a pulling force exerted in any particular direction is provided to the elastic fixing member 13 by means of the bone screw 12, in order to achieve the effects of the orthodontic correction.
However, although the orthodontic metal wire 11 of the above-mentioned device may provide a pulling force that is exerted in a left and right direction in different orthodontic appliances, but if in a situation where a patient's teeth are severely misaligned, then patient still needs multiple implantations of the bone screw in order to achieve the required level of orthodontic correction for a number of teeth at the same time. Furthermore, the implantation of the bone screw is not able to allow the individual tooth of the patient to be subjected to the torque force. As such, from the point of view of the dental surgeon, this orthodontic treatment method is not only extremely inconvenient, it also causes the orthodontic treatment procedure to be more complex, also increasing the dangers of the surgery. In addition, from the view point of the patient, the method of orthodontic treatment of their teeth that involves multiple implantations of the bone screw is an orthodontic treatment method that increases pain and fear.